Until You No Longer Need Me
by EclecticProse
Summary: He needed to find himself. He just didnt expect help from someone so close to him.


_We are all mad at the Salvatores. I did not like them turning Bonnie's mother, but I realized that Damon really didn't do it for Elena. He did it for Stefan and to a degree….I forgive him. Therefore, this is for those of us who still have a smidge of love for Damon. This is an OC story so no Delena, sorry. I think he is too "good" for her._

* * *

><p>He took the fall, again. It was easy for him to be hated. It was how things were when he first arrived. He couldn't apologize to Bonnie because he didn't know what to say. Although he did send her a lengthy text explaining his reasons. What surprised him was her response.<p>

**You did it for your brother. That I understand, but that does not excuse it. Nor do I forgive you or Stefan. I don't think I ever will. **

So now he sat in a dingy bar outside of Mystic Falls, he made the decision to leave as soon as he snapped Abby's neck. He knew if there was any chance for things to return to normal he needed to leave, maybe for good. He was seventeen glasses of bourbon in when someone touched the back of his hand. Her dark skin stood out against his pale hand and for a second he exhaled. He turned his head to face her and saw a pair of intensely hazel eyes staring back at him. It was offset by a slim nose and a full mouth.

"Drinking only numbs the pain. Sorry for interrupting you, I'm Elise." She whispered, removing her hand away. He caught it before it could recoil and he kissed the back of it. His signature smirk was on his face and he dropped her hand, just as quickly as he kissed it.

"Damon. I know, but it does make it easier to deal with." He motioned for the bartender who simply left the bottle behind. Elise reached over and grabbed the bottle. He took that change and studied her. Her brown hair was pinned in a ponytail that brushed over neck. He saw the vein throbbing and licked his lips. She was being friendly, and all he could think about was ripping into her neck.

"You aren't going to bite me Damon,' she said, her own brow arching. "You have just drunk half a bottle of bourbon and you want fresh blood, but some type of guilt is eating at your chest. Biting me will only undo what your drinking has done."

"Do you always approach vampires and talk with them,' he asked shock evident in his voice.

"Only the ones who need my help."

"I never asked for your help Elise." He deadpanned, standing to leave the crazy girl behind. She stood and followed him outside. Stepping right in time with him and his strides. He stopped suddenly and grabbed her neck pushing her against the brick wall. His fangs were out but she didn't even flinch. She only shook her head and touched his cheek.

"You have done so much for her. Yet she chose your brother. You killed her best friend's mother to save her and yet she still wants nothing to do with you."

"Shut up!" He hissed, eyes bleeding red.

"You take the blame because it is easier for her to hate you than love you. It is easier for you to be the villain because she worries about you more. That's how you hold on to her."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"But it is alright for you to do that, because she is happy and all you want is her happiness." Elise kept talking, but Damon couldn't bring himself to kill her. She was right and she didn't even know him.

"How do you know this…."

"I can sense things about people, but I am not the one who needs fixing." She pushed his hand from her neck and rubbed the column of her neck. "In order for you to receive forgiveness you need to forgive yourself, for everything. That means letting your humanity in. That means letting me in."

"Who are you,' he asked in a whispered. He cupped her face, searching her eyes and trying to compel her. She shook her head and leaned up, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"I am your conscious Damon. I am here to help you fix everything. It is time for someone to choose you."

"That is going to take a lifetime." He pushed her against the wall, kissing her back. His hand fell to her waist and he grimaced when tears fell on his cheeks.

"Don't worry, I will be here as long as you need me."

"I might need you forever."

"Then I will be here Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure what this is, but with each word I felt better. <strong>


End file.
